


This Curse, Our Life

by CrowneXV



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowneXV/pseuds/CrowneXV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the victory of humanity, the Recon Corps is forced to keep living, everyone, except one. Years later, a tradition continues, who will be the next sacrifice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The village of Shiganshina had an old tradition, it wasn't there since the beginning of time, but after certain events came to be, they were, in some way, forced to comply. It all happened after the defeat of the titans. Humanity had won, victorious over the monsters that held them in fear within their own walls. The Recon Corps were the only brave enough souls to encounter these monsters, but because they were strong, people thought that it would benefit the kingdoms to have them around for a while longer. Therefore, a witch among the villagers was found. It was quite difficult too, since not many had the time to go into the study of magic, more worried about the danger of the titans. However, this witch was promised a large sum amount of gold and welfare for her family and future generations. So, she did what she was paid for, and created a curse to make the Recon Corps immortal, all excluding one. Because they couldn't have a titan going rampage on them. The time their curse would take affect was already set, their first victim as well.

Cheers were heard in the field, blades struck up in the air as the last titan fell. He smiled at his Corporal, a familiar glint in the boys eyes. A smirk was his response. The victorious atmosphere didn't last for long. Suddenly a pained shrieked was heard and everyone turned to face the man it had come from. He was on the ground, clawing at his neck and the dirt under, no one knew what was going on and soon others started to have the same condition. The medical soldiers checked over them and one gasped as he saw his teeth change into frightful fangs. However, before he could pull away, the fallen soldier sprang up and buried his teeth in whatever he could reach first. Digging his new fangs, he drew out blood. People gasped in surprise around them, others started pulling him off the medic, managing under a few minutes. But those same that did started changing as well, even the medic.

Eren watched in horror. Everyone, his comrades, Mikasa and Armin, they were all on the ground struggling, but why not him and Levi? He turned to look at his lover and his eyes widened. Levi's calm, almost bored facade was gone. He was sweating profusely, his whole form trembling, eyes becoming red rimmed and dilated. Eren placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "H-heichou? What is going on?" With stiff movement, Levi turned to Eren, everyone else following suit, no longer struggling on the ground. Eren was scared, he didn't like the way they were looking at him, taking a step back, he didn't get far, a pair of hands grabbing his arms. Looking back he saw Mikasa, a pained confused expression on her face. He didn't get the chance to ask her, when suddenly felt a growing cold hand at the base of his neck. His jacket long gone couldn't offer the little protection it had, and his shirt exposed too much. Turning back, he saw Levi and before he lunged forward, a whispered sorry was on his lips. A bone chilling scream was heard as fangs broke into his neck, the main artery stabbed, he could feel his blood leaving him.

The others started coming too. Mikasa feeding off his arm, Armin from his thigh… His lover from his neck. The rest were unimportant. He looked up at the blurring sky, from his tears and loss of blood. His life was flashing before him, even if his titan part was trying to keep him alive, closing the wounds, producing more blood, it was only giving these new monsters what they wanted. That was okay, he thought. They would continue living. He didn't know why was this happening, but if this was how he ended, it didn't seem all that bad. He could feel the pain. He was sacrificing himself for the people he loved. The biting started to decrease, they were coming back to their senses, but Eren knew this was the end. This was far too much for his body to heal, he was weak from battle and this had been the finishing point. The last pair of fangs to leave were from his lover, he had not moved away the whole time, as if saying, "It's alright, I'm here." Yes, it was alright.

Levi gave him a guilty pained look, which he only responded with a weak smile. Mouthing the words he had done every night that they shared a bed, he started falling back towards the ground, a hand touching his lover's cheek before dropping lifelessly at his side, eyes dulled with tears, a faint smile on his lips as he looks up at the setting sky. Levi could only stare in shock, at the blood on his lover, the multiple bites in his body, the fading life from his eyes. As they completely dulled, a scream, almost roar, broke out of Levi, the only emotion anyone would ever see from him again.

As tradition went, the Recon Corps, instilled fear into the villagers after that, demanding a sacrifice every half a year, a teenager at the age of 17. If this condition was not met, they would attack and start killing them. The villagers did as they were told, their first sacrifice, the witches' own daughter. Years on, they lived like this. The monsters, now given the name of vampires, watched the villages grow, no longer kingdoms, but cities, but the tradition lived on. No one ever dared go against their rule. The three kingdoms had become a major city and as the last of the kings lineage died off, excluding Historia, the citizens automatically, gave the government to the Recon Corps. Now it was nearing the half year where another sacrifice had to be given. After the first city was built, the people had started giving the orphans or young criminals. Kids that no one would really miss. And right now they had their decision made. With bound cuffs and a struggling teen, a executioner's cloth over his head, they awaited at the border for the carriage that would come for him, under the hood a prominent glare was there. Fear was the last thing the boy felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rattling wheels could be heard a few feet away and Eren could only guess that his ride was an old fashioned carriage. As it came to a stop, a light, almost inaudible thump followed. No words were exchanged as the newcomer grabbed his arm in a firm yet gentle grip and pulled him into the carriage, closing the door after. There was muffled voices outside then the carriage was on the move.

Eren tugged at his wrists, but he knew it was futile against handcuffs and twisting his arms to pull the hood would cause unnecessary pain, so he resulted in doing what he did best. Cause a racket. Though he couldn't see through the hood, he aimed his legs against the seat in front of him and kicked, effectively bringing a curse out of the driver. He continued, but if he was annoying the man, he didn't know. After a while of more thrashing, he was tired. Slumping on the seat, he wondered how long was the ride going to be, it has already been fifteen minutes. He was getting tired of the condition he was in. The hood was stuffy and the handcuffs were starting to dig into his skin. With a sigh, he thought back to how he got here. He had been sitting in alleyway with a few other kids, they were slightly older than him and when he was younger they used to bully him, but when he started stealing things for them from the orphanage, they stopped.

_A beer in his hands and a cigarette between his lips, he listened to the other three talk about some girls they fucked the night before. He didn't care, he knew long before that he wasn't into girls nor anything sexual for that matter. At times the guys made fun of him for not being able to get it up when they spied on chicks from the red district, but he didn't care, he just played along._

_As they kept talking, they didn't notice the two figures that stepped into the alley. "Eren Jaeger." A deep voice called out and all four jumped up dropping their beers and smokes. The three looked at Eren and back to the men and a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder. "Well, Eren, it was nice hanging out with you. See you around." And they were off before he could complain. Looking back at the men, they had taken a step toward him, but before he could dwell on that, he took off as well, surprised grunts coming from the men as they started the chase after him._

_This wasn't new to Eren, the orphanage often sent people after him whenever he ran off. Though, these two were different from the ones that they usually sent, he didn't dwell on that. He just didn't care to be caught by them, after all he just wanted freedom. However, this time he didn't get far. He knocked into a tall man, looking up he immediately recognized him, Kenny the Ripper, know for his ruthless way of slicing his victims' neck open._

_Eren immediately was paralyzed, he only saw the flint of metal before a hood was pulled over his head and felt a sharp pain at the of his head before everything went black. When he came to, he was cuffed and in a car and he could hear muffled_ _voices through his dizzy mind. The voice soon cleared and he knew they were talking about him._

_"Another kid, huh?"_

_"Yeah, and another 6 months from now. I doubt it'll ever end."_

_"But I doubt anyone even knows this is still going on."_

_"That's probably for the best. We don't need the citizens to know that vampires exist. It would cause unnecessary panic."_

_Eren eyes widened at the word vampire. He had heard rumors about vampires living in the outskirts of the city, but it was mostly used to scare small children when they misbehaved. No one, as the two men had said, no one really believed in those kind of creatures anymore. Even if he heard this now, it was hard for him to believe it. He wouldn't believe it and even if he did he wasn't about to give into these men or wherever they were taking him._

The sound of the carriage doors opening and the breeze that came in roused Eren from his light nap. The driver pulled him with the gentle firm grip again. Eren didn't know how far they were from the city, but it must have been far. He could hear the tree leaves swaying in the close distance. There wasn't any visible trees for miles of the city. With a soft push, the other led him where he guessed was the entrance of the residence. The footsteps changed from shifting dirt to a sharp click of his companion's boots and the soft tap of his Vans.

"Corporal, I' back with the newcomer." A soft caring voice said as he gently pushed Eren to his knees.

"Who is it this time?" Responded a bored, distant, and cold voice.

"It seems they are starting to give us kids with no families or record of relatives."

A small growl emitted from the other man, "Humans are such a stupid race. Don't you think, Armin?"

"We were stupid once too, Corporal." This Armin guy answered.

"Once, but not anymore. They cast us away, so they are nothing to us."

Moments of silence followed, before retreating steps were heard and others neared. "It seems that they no longer care about who ever they send here." The cold voice said and he felt cold finger tips touch his wrists, that sent a shiver throughout his body, then with a crack the cuffs fell off. The hand followed up to the base of his neck sending more shivers before the bottom of the hood was in between his fingers.

The moment the hood came off Eren had to close his eyes because of the sharp light coming through. He was surprised at how bright it was, he thought vampires would be creatures of the dark. Looking up, he noticed the brown boots in front of him, black jeans followed, and a beige buttoned up shirt. His features were stone cold but what threw him off the most was the confusion staring down at him, and he responded with his own confusion when the man gasped out his name.


	3. Chapter 3

The first mistake he probably did that morning was neglect the rising hunger in his gut. He had wanted to accommodate their new guest that was going to stay here for the rest of his life. For some reason, he had the sudden urge to clean the castle from top to bottom even if the traditional weekly clean up day had been yesterday, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time, so he settled for cleaning the entrance hall. By the time he was finished, he knew Armin would be here soon. He took the cloth off his head and around his neck and sat down on the throne Erwin insisted he have. He stared blankly at the new golden shining room. Eren always said that it looked like a ballroom when the sun hit it right.

Eren. His dreams haunted him every night with the last smile the boy had given. After his death, he had gone on a rampage, almost going into the wall and killing everyone he swore to protect. The scouting legion had held him back, but it had been so hard when the higher ups of Sina and a so-called witch appeared before them and told them of their plan. That was when he decided that he would take a sacrifice from them every six months. The first had been the witch's own daughter and he had decided to spare her, but her snootiness soon got to him and he killed her. After that he kept away from the "guests" but they all had to do their part while living here. Some had killed themselves preferring that then being here and dying by them. But most or some had made themselves part of their family, not exactly becoming one of them, except for a select few(to keep their numbers down). They had never feed from them, unless they became someone's partner. It was sad when they died and it reminded every one that that would never happen to them, but they were happy if not a bit jealous, that they had found their peace. Some of them found lovers among the new comers and had children of their own. They limited themselves to having only one child per family.

For a time, they had been haunted, but that quickly died off when Historia took over the government with help of Armin and Erwin. Also, Hanji had tried to find a cure for them, but all her attempts had been futile. Most of them resigned to their fate and tried to forget about the past as well as they could and tried live their eternal life as happily as they could. However, it wasn't the same for their leader. Levi had turned bitter and many times Hanji had tried to pull him out of that, but she didn't know how it felt to kill your own lover, after all, she still had Moblit.

The sound of approaching hooves pulled him out of his thoughts and he immediately schooled his features. Immediately as Armin and their guest stepped in, a nostalgic scent wafted towards him and he sat up straight on his throne.

"Corporal, I'm back with the newcomer." Armin's voice rang through the hall and pushed the boy to his knees.

Levi's eyes followed the boy as he moved and he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down the boy's body figure. Remembering that Armin was there, he fixed his usual glare back at the blonde and did not like what he saw there. The blonde boy had the audacity to show amused mirth in his face.

"Who is it this time?" He willed his voice to sound colder than usual.

"It seems they are starting to give us kids with no families or record of relatives." Arlert's face became serious again as he looked down at the boy beside him, a sympathetic look crossing his features.

Levi growled then, looking back at the boy as well. "Humans are such a stupid race. Don't you think Armin?"

"We were stupid once too, Corporal." The sad look on Armin's eyes dulled as if thinking of the past and Levi grew angry at seeing it there.

"Once, but not anymore, they cast us away, so they are nothing to us." He answered glaring at the boy who couldn't see him. Armin gave him a small nod in understanding before turning away, heading back to the carriage to rest the horses and Levi stood, nearing the boy. His scent became stronger as the nostalgia did too, but he couldn't place, no matter how hard he tried. He knew this scent, but it had been a long time since he smelled it, that he could no longer recall.

"It seems like they no longer care about who they send here." He said to himself as he touched the boy's wrists and saw the boy shiver, probably because of his temperature before breaking the cuffs and letting them fall. He had the sudden urge to touch the boy more, his warmth beckoning his hand forward. Moving his fingers up his spine in light touches, more shivers went through the boy as he placed his hand around the base of his neck and taking a hold of the hood.

Without any warning to the boy he pulled off the hood, but what he saw surprised him more than the light blinding the boy, he was sure. He stepped away from the boy as if he had just burned him. The boy didn't look at him however, he was busy getting used to the light and looking around his setting. Then his eyes stopped at the bottom of his boots and traveled up. His breath caught as those emerald eyes he knew so well met his and gave a confused stare, he was sure his own face was reflecting his, but he couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to say it. "Eren"

 


	4. Chapter 3

The man above him had called his name, he didn't know, and a million thoughts went through his head. _"Did he get my information from the orphanage? They said these were vampires, did he somehow read my mind? Can they do that? No, vampires don't exist, he looks human anyways, and his clothes are modern too. Wouldn't vampires keep to their old ways? Oh god! What if he has been stalking me all my life! What about the other that brought me in here!"_ He looked around once more and saw no trace of their being anyone else, _"Why isn't their others? They said vampires, right? There is only one man, two counting the other, but he sounded more around my age._ Looking back towards the other, he slowly stood, cautious, but the man made no move towards him, he seemed like he was in shock, and took a step toward him, that seemed to get a reaction. The man stepped back as if a bucket of ice had been suddenly thrown at him, "Eren" the man said again.

Eren didn't give it much thought this time, he had to go get back to the city, he didn't know how far he was, but if what those men said were true, which he doubted, he was not safe here, and what other perfect than now that this man seemed confused. Without even a hello or goodbye to this man, he turned his heel and ran, not knowing that he triggered something within the other, but he wasn't going to stop for the voice that told him to wait. He saw Eren run, it triggered the beast inside him, the monster that was ready for the hunt. He vaguely thought, _"I knew I should have fed this morning"_ before giving chase to the other.

Eren had made it out of the castle-like place, he hadn't seen the outside yet, but not even two minutes on the gravel and dirt, he was tackled. With a grunt, his chin hit the dirt, the added weight took the air out of his lungs and he coughed, blowing the dirt away, before it could go into his mouth. He was given the chance to throw the other off either, he felt sharp pain in his shoulder, once that he could vaguely feel as familiar, but from where, he didn't know. Suddenly he heard sucking sounds, and his eyes widened, this was really a vampire, he could feel the blood being drained from him, was he was going to die, _once again_? He started to thrash under the man, but he arms we pressed into the dirt and the others legs kept his apart. If the position in which they were in had been his top priority, he would have blushed, but with the blood being sucked out of him, he doubted there be enough to redden his face. At that thought, he could see his sight becoming blurry, he felt scared, he was really going to die, and at the hands of this monster, he was powerless.

He ran into the boy, pinned him down under him, made him powerless, and dug in. The first taste that invaded his mouth was pure heaven. Not just because he hadn't eaten that morning, but also because it was that sweet taste of his lover that he was now recalling. Back then it had been just pure blood lust, maybe it was still a little bit of that now, but he had been able to taste the uniqueness of his beloved's blood, not that he had tasted many human blood. However, his was different, his was what he needed to survive, it was his that he had yearned for so long. A part of him now knew that he was complete, and how he had been all these years, which were a shit load, was no more. He wondered how even managed so long without this heavenly taste, how he even managed to continue another day without beheading himself. It had been a dull life, but now that his drug was here, it would all be better now. And that's when he came to, Eren wasn't struggling under him anymore and he could hear other people approaching. "Levi!" That was Hanji wasn't it? What that shitty glasses want, couldn't she see that he was bust reacquainting with Eren? Eren? Eren wasn't moving, wasn't struggling, he could feel the life he sucky out of him, his eyes widened, and he immediately pulled back, almost threw himself away. "Levi, what did you do?" Armin's voice rang through the gathering crowd as he neared the now fainted boy, carefully turning him over to inspect his condition; a gasp broke amongst the group. Mikasa broke through the group seeing that it was indeed Eren the one on the ground as the whispered had spread the group. Turning sharply towards Levi, she was ready to sent accusing, colorful words towards him, but the look on his face made her stop and instead kneeled down by Eren's unresponsive body and picked him up and without a word, she took him into the old castle. The group soon dissipated until the only ones left were Hanji and Levi.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Hanji nudged him, "What happened here, Levi? Why is Eren here, when we… You know." With a numb shake to his head, Levi just stared at the ground where Eren had laid, "I don't know Hanji, I don't fucking know… I lost control too, I knew I should have fed this morning, but I couldn't find the will too… But then when he… when he-" Levi said hoarsely, his voice breaking.

"It's okay, Levi, I get it. Go clean up, I'll check up on Eren" she responded with a small pat on his shoulder before walking back into the castle herself. Levi stayed rooted to his place, it really had been Eren, even the taste of his blood was the same. That warmth, that scent, that tanned skin, those eyes. He gulped back the knot in his throat, the well of emotions ready to burst, but he wouldn't let it, he wouldn't. Turning back into the castle, he made his way towards his room, he needed to be alone, and it would be for the best. He needed to think, he needed to forget that the boy he had been living in agony and guilt over was okay at arm's length. The distance would do both good, no doubt Eren wanted to do with him; he was just a monster. Oh, how ironic it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Hanji had checked up Eren, the boy had woken up startled and afraid, it took both Mikasa and Hanji to hold him down, and Armin to convince him to calm down. To take on two vampires, even with using their minimum strength was amazing enough, but they soon convinced Eren that they weren't going to harm him, but he was still skeptical.

"Where is he? That man that bit me!" Eren had questioned, no doubt wanting to give Levi a piece of himself, they knew him well enough to know that he would try that, despite the odds. "No, not a man, that monster!" His words were like a stake to the heart for them, they somehow believed this was retribution, for not protecting Eren enough from the people, those people that had treated him like a monster.

"Eren, calm down, okay?" Hanji spoke up this time; "You must be hungry, after all that… We'll take care of you okay?" Hanji really wanted for Eren to stay, but if he riled up too much, they didn't want to know what he was capable of doing in this state, and even though he was just human, that worried them more. The three exited the room, even when Mikasa wanted to stay, Hanji convinced her that she would stay in guard of the door, just in case. Armin and Hanji went to the kitchens; they had gone to the city a while before their new "sacrifice" was to come so they could buy some necessary things. No one knew how they looked like anymore, so going to the city wasn't really a hassle. Hanji was the only one who was allowed to buy a car to go to the city and back, at times they were allowed to bring someone, but not always.

Armin and Hanji prepared a soup and steak for Eren, knowing that the meat would be the most vital for him at this moment. When going back into the room, Mikasa became her over-bearing self and wouldn't let Eren it on his own. For some reason this felt familiar, Mikasa "forcing" him to eat while Armin tried to calm Mikasa, he wanted to laugh at this and the same time yell at Mikasa to stop acting like his mother, not that he knew what his mother acted like. He sighed softly when he had finished all the food and the three of them left, leaving him to lie comfortably on the bed of the room they had taken him. The room seemed familiar, but he had no idea from where. He still wanted to get out of there to find that damn vampire that had almost killed him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to get up out of the comfortable bed.

That's when he realized something… That vampire had followed him out into the sun! Weren't vampires "allergic" to the sun? How had he followed him out? That caused inner panic to rise within him. If they could go out in the sun, then didn't that mean the citizens from the city were in danger? Hundreds to thousands of vampires could be camouflaging at this very moment between them, preparing to make humans into a feast. He clenched his fists on the sheets glaring at the ceiling. He felt useless now, he felt ignorant and stupid. How had these creatures been living under their noses, in plain sight, all this time? He had an advantage when being in his territory, in the city, but now he was a prisoner of them. Even if Mikasa, Hanji, and Armin, as they had introduced themselves as, seemed like good people, that didn't change the fact that they were vampires, monsters that preyed upon humans. Eren swore then; no matter what it took, he would kill each and every single last one of these vampires!

**-Pfft-**

"How are you feeling, Levi?" Hanji asked the raven haired man that had been sitting in the windowsill for the longest now, Hanji could see his skin start to steam lightly and irritate under the UV rays. They knew that the times Levi felt most human, most guilty, he would sit there staring out, hoping that somehow he would disappear, but they both knew from experience that it wouldn't happen, especially after he had trunk an almost body full of blood. It was enough to last him, and they knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his blood thirst and the animal inside would control him, and go hunting on it's own. It was unfortunate for those who crossed his path at those times.

Levi only shrugged to her question. How did he feel? He felt good, he felt sated, he felt powerful, and he felt guilty; hated himself even more. How could he have hurt his most beloved person? But had it really been Eren? This boy didn't seem to recognize him, and he even struggled underneath him, the Eren he knew back then didn't struggle, but everything had felt the same. The body underneath him caused a familiar heat rise within him that he hadn't felt in a long time, one that would have had him blushing if he were anyone else, maybe he already was though, he could hear Hanji's voice in the background.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed after Eren arrived to the old headquarters his past self used to reside in and had seen no sign of the vampire that had almost drained him of his blood. Hanji had told him not worry about it, but he knew they were only telling him that because they knew he would want to beat the shit out of the other. Mikasa and Armin were the ones that mostly hanged out with him, a few times others that called Jean, Connie, and Sasha also came, but Eren could feel the uncomfortable, judging stares being giving to him. He didn't like it one bit and would always cause a fight with that damn horse face to the point they had to be separated because Jean was getting too riled up. That's the same reason Hanji feared Eren meeting with Levi.

The whole ordeal felt nostalgic to Eren though, from hanging out with Mikasa and Armin, to fighting with Jean. And today was the most nostalgic day of all. It was the XXXth grand castle clean up day. The number wasn't even told to Eren because everyone else had lost count. Cleaning wasn't new to him, but cleaning this whole castle was taking its toll on him, and had been at least two hours since he had lost sight of Armin who had been with him. He didn't know where he was, and the lack of light was giving him the creeps and he could see the puffs of his breath before the light was completely gone and he was left grabbing the stone walls to know where he was going. He came to an abrupt halt when his face collided first with the metal bars, "O-oww..." Rubbing his nose, he looked in front of him, he noticed the gate that guarded an empty undone bed. He wondered who slept down here and went into the cell, feeling even colder as he stepped in. Rubbing his upper arms, he figured who ever slept here was in too much of in a rush to make his bed that morning, and thinking it would be helpful, even though it was against his morals to help these beasts, he started cleaning and making the bed.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time he was finished his arms were aching far more than when he was helping Armin clean. He hadn't known what came over him as he cleaned the cell from top to bottom or the strange feeling he had while doing so. As he sat down haphazardly on a chair to rest for a bit, he heard the once again nostalgic sound of boots clicking down the stairs. Eren momentarily felt a sense a sense of déjà vu, before he stood up in a flash and started looking for a place to hide and the only one being under the bed.

Without thinking twice, he dove under the bed and held his breath, but that did nothing to calm his beating heart. As the footsteps stopped, he could see that they were one the other side of the cell. A shaking breath came out from within him, halting the steps that were entering the cell. "I know you're in here brat, come out." Upon recognizing the voice, Eren's hackles rose and he quickly slid out from under the bed, "You! I've been wanting to see you again!" He said, pointing an accusing finger to the vampire that stared blankly at him before taking in his dirty attire.

"Why the hell are you so damn dirty, brat?" The question stood in the air as the other looked around the room and saw it spotless, almost to his standards and his head turned back towards Eren, that the boy was almost afraid he would have broken his neck. "Who said you could come in here, who told you to clean it?" Levi asked accusingly as he started taking long strides to the angered boy, that with each step he took, his fearless standing started to back down and he backed away until he bumped into the bed and fell with a loud "oomph." Levi glare at the boy, who did he think he was to lay his dirty paws in his Eren's room. Sure, they shared the same face, but Levi couldn't help but feel that his Eren was not the one he knew.

Eren only glared back at the vampire before he recovered from his temporary stupor and taking the chance of the close proximity, he pulled up his legs and gave a kick, however, Levi avoided this, side stepping and allowing Eren to get back on his feet, and not stay in the vulnerable position on the bed. "I was told to clean so that's what I'm doing! I don't have to give explanations to you! How dare you show your face to me after what you've done! I'll kill you." Eren's word surprised Levi, but he didn't allow it to show on his face instead giving the boy a smirk and stepped up to him again, this time amused at the spitfire idiocy. "Oh, so you'll kill me, huh? What makes you think you can?"

The boy couldn't help but stutter a response, "J-just you wait, I'll exterminate you and get back at you for biting me." Levi scoffs and turns on his heel, you are alive aren't you, why cling to such pitiful emotions." Even as Levi said this he knew that was Eren's nature, to seek "justice." However, the vampire didn't want to prove the similarities between his Eren and this one, "Don't come down here again, and for the love of it, go take a shower, you are filthy," he said stepping away and the boy gives him a seething glare before stomping off.

Levi takes a once over of the room, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding and went over to the bed that had seen his most vulnerable moments and he sat down... The room no longer felt familiar as it had been properly cleaned and done from how last his Eren had left it before that fateful day...

_Upon waking up, both Levi and Eren were running close to late because they had finally slept together the night before and had gone all out. As they ran through the corridors, a stupid smile on Eren's face, he teased Levi about both of them neglecting to make the bed, there wasn't enough time, was all Levi said. Not giving in to the accusations of him becoming less of a clean freak since he had started dating Eren._

_Upon reaching the outside of the castle the whole legion was at before their expedition to rid of the final Titans outside of Wall Maria, their horses were already prepared by an amused Hanji and a glaring Mikasa as they noticed the hickeys on Eren's skin. Levi could only smirk softly as he helped his lover onto the horse, even with his Titan regenerative powers, he was still a bit sore, and Levi just wanted to spoil him a bit more._

_As he got on his horse and Erwin gave the call to start the expedition, he leaned in to give Eren a final kiss, which the boy had feverently returned. That was last pure taste Levi received from his Eren..._

-RiRen-

As Eren entered the dining hall, after taking a shower, he noticed Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji there as always, talking amongst themselves a tray of food between them as the waited for Eren to arrive. His mind was lost from after he left the cell which Levi stayed behind in. He was mildly curious about why had the vampire gotten upset of his presence there and he figured he could ask now. He didn't think it was because it belonged to the raven, the room seemed abandoned for years now.

As he sat, the other three stopped their chatting and greeted him, noting the distant look in his eyes, "What's wrong, Eren." Was all Mikasa asked. Taking the first few bites of his dinner, he shook his head, "Does that vampire that attacked me, sleep in a cell?" He asked innocently as he swallowed his food. It was silent for a while before Hanji broke the silence with a "pfft."  
"That's clean freak, in a cell? Don't make me laugh Eren, he hasn't stepped in a cell since-" with a quick elbowing to the ribs, Hanji was cut of by Armin. "Why do you ask such a thing Eren? Everyone here has their own proper room."

The look of confusion grew more prominent as Eren was answered, "I had stumbled across an old dirty cell, and when I finished cleaning it, Levi had shown up and questioned me of why I had been in there, I didn't see what was the big deal of it." The three were silent and Eren took that as the three not saying anything else. As he finished, they led him back to his room before giving him a wave goodnight and stepping back out. Eren groaned lightly as he settled himself to sit on his bed and a soft sigh escaped his lips, he didn't know why, more and more, he was getting a feeling of curiosity, instead of rage towards that monster Levi. The more he thought about him, the more a sense of familiarity grew, also when being around the others, he wasn't sure he liked the feeling.

Lying back spread eagle, he stared out the window that was letting the moon shine in. He didn't know what was changing, but the more he stayed here, the more he felt right at home, especially when he would go out on walks with Mikasa and Armin. It was such a sense of nostalgia and déjà vu, that it had his mind reeling. What was going on with him? Were these people, no, these monsters causing him to have mixed feelings of some sort? He couldn't help but immediately negate that idea, but how could he completely refuse it? These people were no longer the friends he knew back then... Knew back then...?

____________________________________________________________________________

Unbeta'd, please tell me of any mistakes you see, sorry for late post


	7. Chapter 7

“Eren… Eren, wake up”

The next morning, Mikasa and Armin were nudging him awake. He didn’t know why, but he could hear excitement in their voices. When he got around waking up, he saw the usual face on Mikasa, but her eyes held a sort of happiness and Armin was smiling.

“W-what? Did something happen? Did we get a donation from the nobles or something?” I said mid-yawn turning my back to them and away from the glaring rays of the sun not noticing that the others had stiffened behind me, until I realized what I had said. My eyes shot open in confusion. Who the heck were the nobles and why the heck would these guys need donations? I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and the other two were staring at me like I had grown two heads, but I didn’t know what to say or do. It seemed like Mikasa was about to speak, but at that same moment Hanji barged in and I let a small sigh of relief out, glad for the distraction.

“What are you still doing in bed Eren? We have to go! We are going out to the city, yay!” At Hanji’s excited words, I quickly stand up, almost tripping over the sheets and my eyes opened wildly. The city! I never thought I would be able to go back, maybe I can somehow come in contact with my old buddies. Quickly ushering the other three out, I start to wash my face and get myself ready for the day.

After having a quick breakfast, I met the others in the front of the castle only to feel down heartened when I see Levi among the group, also wearing outing clothes. With dark blue skinny jeans, short leather boots, a cardigan, and a blue scarf over a white shirt, he turns towards me as I step and I immediately feel my cheeks flush at his attention, but I hide it with the fact that I feel underdressed with my simple t-shirt and scraggly, ripped jeans, and sneakers. “What is he doing here?” I ask Hanji and Mikasa, seeing Armin pull up with a nice Gray, Jeep Patriot.

Hanji gives a devious smile before throwing an arm over my shoulders and leads me towards the car, “Levi and I have some business to attend to, but you three will be going shopping for some new clothes for yourself, can’t have you wearing the same old clothes from the orphanage, now can we?” I stare at Levi as he replaces Armin in the driver’s seat and with a small huff, I climb in the back between Armin and Mikasa, while Hanji takes shotgun. During the ride, I have to remind myself not to check out Levi’s reflection on the rear view mirror, and keep my thoughts away from how good he looks with the new outfit.

Sometime during the ride, I dozed off, leaning my hide on Mikasa’s shoulder and gently shaken awake to see that we had parked outside a café, and my brow knitted in confusion, wondering what we were doing here, Mikasa and Armin also seemed at a loss. “You brats go sit down, while we go order,” Levi commanded as he and Hanji left to the counter to order. “What are we doing here guys, I thought you didn’t eat?” Mikasa gave a small shrug as she grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder and started folded it in many folds, “We don’t, but doesn’t mean we can’t, but as you know, the food is rather tasteless now.” I gave a small nod, and soon watched as Hanji and Levi returned with the order, a strange grin on Hanji’s face as she spoke avidly with Levi.

“Here, mint hot chocolate for the brats, coffee for shitty for eyes, and Rosemary Tea for me,” Levi said with a strange look in his eyes and both Mikasa and Armin stared at him and his cup of tea as if surprised that he had ordered that kind. With a small glare from Levi, the other three vampires took a drink from their order and Levi stared expectedly at them, but refused to look at Eren at all, but he was too curious staring at the others too to take notice. As they set their cups down, Armin and Mikasa both had disappointed looks, while Hanji only stared back a Levi, also with the expected look. When everyone’s eyes were on him, Levi also took a drink, and if it weren’t for his self-control, he probably let the cup fall, however, his eyes widened, and he completely downed the cup, even though the taste was too sweet for him to ever consider doing it at any other time.

“Well?” asked Hanji as she, more out of habit then anything took another sip of her coffee as Levi, with a small sigh, set his cup down, “I could taste it.” The words seemed to send a chill through Armin and Mikasa, while Hanji just grinned triumphal and sat back at her chair. Eren taking a sip of his own drink, started ignoring what was going on, but he felt the burning eyes of Levi across from him, and started feeling uncomfortable once again as if he was being put under the spotlight. Both Levi and Eren had another round of drinks before they exited the café, taking separate ways.

The three of them headed out towards a shopping center with a few hundred bills Hanji had given them and while Mikasa and Armin talked about what had happened in the café, Eren walked a little bit behind them, checking once in a while the alleys they crossed, because he knew this area was where his buddies, usually frequented in. If somehow he could get a hang of them, he hoped they could probably help him out of this situation. “Eren!” he heard Mikasa’s voice, and his head snapped up to see her and Armin standing in front of an Aeropostale store that he had passed ahead of when lost in his thoughts. “O-oh, sorry, I was distracted,” he said when a nervous laugh as he back tracked his steps and followed them in. While in there, Mikasa immediately went mother hen mood, and started choosing outfits for Eren while she ushered him and Armin to try them out. Eren was flustered by her acting, but somewhere deep inside he felt good for having them care for him life this. After a few new outfits later, as well as a couple pair of shoes and underclothes, Mikasa seemed sufficiently satisfied, and they made their way to a bookstore that had been decided as their meeting place.

The three of them sharing the weight of the bags, they perused the isles of books and that is where he caught sight of his three buddies, whispering to themselves in a corner, occasionally their glances heading his way. More out of habit, he started approaching them, and he noticed how they tensed when the saw him coming, but he hoped that they wouldn’t run off before reaching them. However, before being able to utter a word out, he felt a dark aura emanating from behind him, and the three of the boys whined in fear before running off. Upon turning around, he saw Levi with his arms crossed over his chest and a few feet back, Mikasa had a menacing expression that followed the boys as the ran out the store. Before Eren could question their actions, Levi grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the rest of the group, Armin and Hanji already heading to the car that was parked outside.

“H-hey, what do you think you’re doing? You’re hurting me let go.” Eren whined as he tried to tug his arm free, but in a flash, the bags in his hands where gone and he was thrown in the car with frightening accuracy that he was caught by Armin on the other side. The bags that the three of the, held were now in the back of the car, and Mikasa climbed in after him. Hanji turned around from the front passenger seat and gave him a sympathetic look, “You should really forget about the people you used to know here in the city, Eren. We wouldn’t want them to become involved with us.” A cold fear swept through him as he caught Levi’s cold stare before they backed out of the parking lot.

While Eren had thought they would be heading back to the castle, he was surprised to see that they were heading towards a hotel, and as they were parking, Hanji explained to him, that she and Levi, had still business to attend to here and that they would staying for a few more days, also that Erwin was going to be coming. When the rooms were booked, each had their individual ones, but Levi had gotten the room with a connecting door to his, saying that he would be the one keeping an eye on the brat, seeing as to how, he was the most likely one to catch him if he made any sudden moves. Eren was only irritated by this show of untrustworthiness, but really couldn’t argue against it because, quite frankly, he didn’t trust Levi either. When Armin finished helping him set his clothes away, and Eren helping him set some of the luggage that Armin had brought too, which he hadn’t noticed earlier, they both retired to their own bedrooms, Eren undressing to his boxers and a small sigh escaping his lips. He felt tired, and his body heavy, he never expected to be able to buy such high brand items and to be able to sleep in a hotel such as this, but as he stared up at the ceiling, he wondered if sticking with these people wouldn’t be so bad after all. And with those thoughts, he finally succumbed to his sleep, not noticing as the adjacent door softly creaked open, and the man that quite often perturbed his thoughts, stepped in.


	8. Chapter 8

                Levi didn’t know what to do; Mikasa and Armin had told him of the slip that came out of Eren’s lip this morning, then of the confusion that took over, before acting like the usual Eren of this time. The only most obvious conclusion was that Eren was somehow recovering lost memories. They all came to accept that Eren had reincarnated into this era, it isn’t that strange that with the presence of the Corps, Eren would start to recover those memories. It would make Levi, and he was sure that everyone else too, happy if Eren did recover his memories completely, but that didn’t change the fact that he had basically attacked the boy upon first sight. He wanted to devour him, suck him dry, enjoyed having him under, felt a primal satisfaction at the other’s body becoming still and cold under his. Levi was truly scared, he had never felt these sorts of things before, but then again, when it came to Eren, there was always a lot of firsts. Levi was never one to give much thought to things, but right now, his mind was pulling at opposite ends and causing him a headache, he just wishes to see Eren for a little bit, just a short moment. Getting up from his spot on the bed, he heads over to the door joining the rooms, walking through the bathroom and slowly creaking the other door open just in case Eren was already asleep. Peeking through the door, he saw that Eren was asleep. Letting out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, he walked into the room and went over to the chair by the wall. It came to mind that since he had drank Eren’s blood, he had regained the ability to breath and like earlier in the day, be able to taste.

            Vampires could move their rib cage up and down to simulate breathing and hence camouflaging better amongst humans, but they weren’t actually breathing, they couldn’t feel the air enter and leave their lungs, but Levi now could feel it, smell it, and taste it too, he could honestly do without it as well. The air of the city was fucking disgusting. As well as breathing, the fact that he could taste brought some happiness to him, he could once again consume tea without wanting to spit it out because it taste like dirt. However, he wasn’t sure if this had to do specifically with the fact that he had fed or because it had come from Eren. He had never tried to drink or eat anything the few times he fed he had fed from a human, but he had never felt the urge to like he did when he drank from Eren, it was like a craving for a pregnant woman.

            Getting cut out of his thoughts, he saw Eren stir on his bed, could see his brow furrowing in what seemed like pain, was he having a nightmare? A murmured “Sarge” left Eren’s lips followed by a pained sob, before he jolted up from the bed frantically, looking around until he spotted Levi on the chair. That had Eren jolting out of bed, tumbling down on his and crawling towards him and upon reaching him, hands gripping his knees and a soaked cheek falling on his thigh. “Sarge, you’re okay? For a moment there I thought the Yankees did you in!” Levi could only stare at the boy in confusion.

            The boy was talking with a strange accent that Levi recognized from more than 150 years ago in the United States during their civil war. Hanji and he had gone over there to spectate before levi got tired of their shit and played a hand in pushing the leaders to start coming up with a treaty, he may or may not have scared them a bit with his nature, but it had worked. Now this boy was confusing him with some “Sarge” and using that accent, “Eren, what the hell are you talking about?”

            “But Sarge, I was told that you-” a fleeting confusing went through Eren’s features and then he quickly stood and did something he thought he would never see Eren do again, he saluted. Not a salute from the U.S. Army, but a Survey Corps salute and he couldn’t help the feeling of pride swell within him from that perfect pose and the look of utter dedication in his eyes. “Sorry Captain Levi, I do not know what just came over me!” Levi could only stare at the boy as he started to fidget in nervousness, bringing him out of his thoughts, “At ease, soldier.” Letting out an unnoticeable sigh, Eren relaxed his position and took a look around him, “Where are we, Captain?” Cursing softly to himself Levi realized that they were in the hotel room, not at the castle. “Don’t worry, Eren. We are at an inn; you were asleep and awoke from a nightmare. You should go back to sleep.”

            “A nightmare, sir…?” He said mostly to himself, it hadn’t felt like a nightmare, nothing at all, actually. “Okay, I’ll go back to sleep, sir,” he responded to Levi and as he started to walk back towards the bed, both became aware that Eren was clad only in boxers. “Eren, you…?” Shivering at the tone of Levi’s voice, Eren looked down at himself. “I don’t know why I am like this sir, honestly, I slept with my shirt on,” at these words Eren started frantically looking for his shirt and Levi started picturing Eren only with his shirt on as he slept. As if reading his thoughts and finding the shirt he was wearing earlier today, he turned to Levi in a nervous tripping, “I mean with also my shirt on, Captain...” Trembling to put on his shirt, Levi quickly stood and made his way over to him, he had been tempted long enough by Eren’s boxer clad ass and those swaying hips. As Eren had the shirt over his head, Levi reached him and placed his hands on the boy’s hips. Almost jumping out of his own skin with the sudden touch, Eren lets go of the shirt letting it pool on his shoulders as his head went through. “What are you doing, Captain?” Eren’s voice comes out breathless as Levi, almost hypnotized, fingers Eren’s hips, his hands moving towards the V lines directly to his pelvis shown by the low riding boxers.

            It’s warm, this warmth that he hasn’t felt in so long, he wishes to monopolize it, wrap it around himself, drown himself in it, and he does just that just that. Fully wrapping his arms that this waist, he brings Eren flush against him and he presses his face against the other’s chest. A sigh escapes his lips as he breathes in Eren’s familiar scent, it makes him happy, it’s making him calm, it’s making him sleepy, something else he hadn’t felt for so long. Looking up at Eren, placing his chin on the other’s chest he says, “Let’s go to sleep, Eren.” A blush rises to Eren’s cheeks and he can only nod as he puts on his shirt properly and Levi removes his shoes and socks. Once done, he extends his hand towards Levi, he doesn’t know why he is doing towards the Captain, but it feels right, even more so when, without hesitance, Levi takes his hand they walk over to the bed only parting when Eren climbs in first, but reconnecting after Levi has settled in, both facing each other and hands reconnecting, they fall asleep.

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait, but I already have the next chapter done too, and will continue updating at a more decent pace so that I can finish this story and you, the readers, won't have to wait much more. If there is any mistakes don't hesitate in letting me know, if any questions, ask away.


End file.
